Percabeth Anniversary
by PurplePandaPower
Summary: Percy and Annabeth's one-year anniversary.  Set as if The Lost Hero never happened.  I hope you enjoy and please review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys, so first I just wanted to thank everyone that read, reviewed, or alerted my first story, The Reunion. It is because of the great response I got that I am bringing you another Percabeth story. This is set as if The Lost Hero never happened. This will probably be multi-chaptered. Also, I'm thinking of writing a one-shot about how Grover and Juniper got together. Would anyone be interested in that? Anyways on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own anything**

**PS: I love reviews even more than I love sour gummy worms :D**

Annabeth's POV

"Guess who?" said a voice from behind me as I felt hands cover my eyes.

"Hmmmmmm, who could it possibly, be…..perhaps a certain Seaweed Brain?" I replied with a grin.

"That is correct! And you have won…..drum roll please….. an awesome surprise tomorrow evening. Meet me outside the training arena at 7." And with that Percy was gone.

Then it hit me. Not only was tomorrow Percy's birthday, it was also our one-year anniversary. And what a year had it been. I was still left on cloud nine ever time he kissed me. Those sea green eyes could swallow me up in a flash. I didn't know what Percy had in mind for tomorrow, but I knew I wanted to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So I realize that these chapter are short. I'm just still trying to get the hang of writing stories. Please bear with me on this. I hope you all enjoy and PLEASE review. It helps me write better stories for you to enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**PS: I love reviews almost as much as I love zebra print!**

Percy's POV

She's going to love it. I stared down at the delicate charm bracelet as I passed it back and forth between my hands. The tiny silver owl and trident swung peacefully beside sea green gems. I knew she would love it, plus I could always buy her more charms as gifts, so I wouldn't be stuck on what to get her next time. "Bang, bang" I jumped at the sound of knocking on the door and hurried to shove the bracelet under my pillow right as Grover walked in.

"Oh it's just you" I exhaled.

"Well hello to you to" he replied.

"Sorry man I just thought you were Annabeth and I had her anniversary present out."

"Gotcha. So what is it."

I took out the bracelet and carefully handed it to Grover.

"That's nice.' He handed the bracelet back. " So do you think you'll get double presents for an anniversary and a birthday?" he teased.

"Haha very funny. I just hope she likes what I've planned."

"Of course she will man. You've planned this for weeks!" Grover exclaimed.

"Thanks man. I'm gonna get some sleep." I said."

"Sure. See you at breakfast tomorrow."

But I laid there for hours before falling asleep, thinking of Annabeth and what the next day would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks so much to those who reviewed my first two chapters. I was really happy to see how many people favorited and/or story/author alerted this story. However since you guys obviously like this story I would really love it if you could review! Anyways, let me know what you guys think! Still too short chapters? I'm planning a major dramatic twist soon so stay tuned!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**PS: I love reviews almost as much as I love fanfiction :D**

Annabeth's POV

I woke up in the Athena cabin with a huge smile on my face. I didn't recall my dream entirely but I know it something to do with a shirtless Percy. I was so excited for tonight I almost ripped my hair out trying to brush it. I wanted to look nice today. In addition to my camp shirt and jeans, I wore a pair of strappy sandals, and the tiny silver owl earrings from my dad. I pulled my hair into a loose side braid and clipped on the sparkly flower clip that the Aphrodite girl say makes my eyes pop.

I brushed my teeth and headed to the dinning pavilion for breakfast. As I dumped a fatty piece of bacon into the fire I asked my mom to not interfere with tonight, even if she doesn't approve of me and Percy. I even asked Aphrodite to help with the romance. I knew Percy had planned something big and wanted everything to be perfect.

Percy's POV

I walked out of the Poseidon cabin in dark wash jeans and a camp shirt. When I got to the pavilion I stopped in my tracks. There was Annabeth laughing with the other Athena girls. She looked so effortlessly gorgeous I forgot my own name. Who knows how long I stood there until someone bumped into me, jolting me back to reality.

I daringly walked over to the Athena table and sat down next to Annabeth, putting my arm around her.

"Happy Anniversary Wise Girl" I said.

"Same to you. And Happy birthday." She replied with a smile.

"Thanks. So we're still on for tonight?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course!" she exclaimed " I can't wait."

Pleased with her answer, I went to finish my breakfast. When I was done, I stopped by the training arena to see Mrs. O'Leary. After several rounds of fetch, I headed out into the forest to set up the surprise. This was going to be a night neither of us would ever forget.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry it's been almost a week since I last updated. I have drama rehearsals everyday and often I go straight from drama to dance class. I'm hoping to spend weekends writing chapters and upload them throughout the week. I am going away this weekend so whatever I manage to write today will probably be it for the week. Please bear with me, and I should have plenty of time to write next weekend.**

**Also, I NEED REVIEWS! Come on people I can see whenever someone favorites or alerts this story and I know you guys aren't reviewing. I have no idea what you guys think of this story and it's hard to write without any feedback. I hate to be that guy but I won't update until I have 5 new reviews. Please? Thanks again for those of you that did review; this chapter is for you, ReadingManiac98 and RoloPoloColoe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Annabeth's POV

I was so excited all day I almost chopped off Clarisse's head in sword practice (and she was NOT happy about that...). I couldn't even count the number of times I tripped over my own feet because I was lost in thoughts of Percy. The right leg of my jeans had been reduced to knee length from the rock climbing wall. (**Just a reminder in the books the rock climbing wall has fireballs that fall down**) I finally decided it was best to just go hang out in my cabin.

I went to dinner and once again asked to gods to help out. I could barely eat. I was so reckless I accidently flung a glop of mashed potatoes at an unsuspecting Grover. After rearranging my food in every way possible, I finally dumped my tray and headed to my cabin to get ready.

After shower and cutting the singed jeans into a cool pair of shorts, I put on those shorts, and a flouncy purple top. I slipped on my strappy sandals and blew out my hair into soft, flowing waves. I even let one of the more sane Aphrodite girls do my makeup. Just a soft outline of black eyeliner and a swipe of light pink gloss. It took about 7 minutes to persuade her that I didn't need gold glitter dust. I twisted back one section of hair, pinned it and walked towards the arena.

There, guarded carefully by Mrs. O'Leary was a bouquet of red roses and a note. I picked up the letter. There, in Percy sloppy handwriting read,

Annabeth,

Meet me in the clearing in the woods. Ask Juniper if you need guidance. I have something to tell you.

Percy

My heart leapt up in my chest. Something to tell me? Could that really mean what I thought? Was he going to say those words I'd been trying to tell him since July? Like a child on Christmas morning, I dashed into the forest with glee. I would probably get there earlier than Percy expected but I just couldn't help it.

Suddenly I dashed into the clearing and stopped dead in my tracks. I felt tears fill up my eyes, threatening to spill out. I could feel my heart snapping in half as I saw what was in front of me. Percy and Rachel lying on top of each other in the middle of a candlelit picnic.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Here it is the anxiously awaited fifth chapter! I know I said I wouldn't be able to update until the weekend but I finished my homework early and I got such great feedback I felt I owed you guys this. FYI no this is NOT going to be Percy/Rachel. This is Percabeth all the way! This should make more sense when you read the chapter. Thanks again for all the reviews and PLEASE keep it up!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own PJO **

**PS This chapter occurs at the same time as the last chapter. **

Percy's POV

_Plop_ I landed on the floor with a thud. Oh no! I had fallen asleep on my bunk and Annabeth would be at the clearing in less than a half hour. I sprung up and dashed to the shower. I was clean and dressed in record time. I grabbed my picnic basket and dashed outside where I ran straight into Rachel.

"Whoa" she exclaimed, "why the big rush?"

"I accidently fell asleep and now I have 20 minutes to get Annabeth's anniversary surprise ready!" I cried.

"Okay relax. How about I help you." She replied.

"That would be awesome, you're the best Rachel."

We speed walked into the forest, carrying the basket between us. When we finally reached the clearing we got right to work. We spread out a blanket and then opened up the picnic basket. I had managed to put to together a dinner I need she would love. Grilled chicken, fruit salad, and corn on the cob served with fresh bread and sparkling apple cider. For dessert I was finally going to tell her I loved her. Oh, and chocolate covered strawberries.

We lit several candles and arranged them around the blanket. I tied a ribbon around the jewelry box containing the bracelet. I was finally ready.

"Thanks so much for your help Rachel".

"No problem she replied. She's going to love it. Have fun." She said.

"See you later."

As Rachel went to leave she tripped over a loose end of the blanket ans flew to the ground, taking me down with her.

'Whoa!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry!"

We were about to stand up when I heard a branch snapping on the ground. I looked to my left and almost screamed at what I saw. Annabeth, blinking back tears, looking absolutely, completely heartbroken.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON! I left you guys with a major cliff hanger for almost two weeks. I'm soooo sorry, I was super busy and I was totally blocked about what to right next. However I am back with an all new chapter and I hope you all enjoy! Thanks so much for all the reviews and please keep it up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Annabeth's POV

Oh my gods. Percy saw me. He looked horrified and shocked. He opened his mouth to say something but I couldn't bear to hear it. He was going to tell me that he was dumping me for Rachel. Oh gods, that must have been what he meant in the note. I turned and ran, I guess hoping that if I didn't give him the chance to say it, it wouldn't be true.

I sprinted blindly through the woods, tears streaming down my face. I crashed into someone and we both fell to the ground. I scrambled up and kept running.

"Annabeth?" Grover called after me.

I ignored his call and continued to stumble along. I dashed into the first empty cabin I saw, which happened to be Artemis. I threw myself on a bunk, and curled up in a ball. Finally alone, I let in all out. I laid there for gods know how long before eventually crying myself to sleep.

Percy's POV

Oh my gods. With one look at Annabeth's face I knew what she assumed. I tried to speak, to tell her it was all a misunderstanding, but she turned and ran before I could. I untangled myself from Rachel and we scrambled up on our feet.

"Oh my gods," Rachel blurted out. 'Percy I am so sorry, it was an accident, I didn't mean to –"

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault, I just don't know what to do, I….Ugh this is so messed up!"

I dashed back towards camp. I think I scared the Athena kids when I pounded on their cabin door. It was a waste anyways; she wasn't in there. Ugh where could she be? I couldn't just go barging into every cabin at camp. Anyways, I doubt she would listen even if I did find her. I know what it looked like and it would take more than an apology and explanation to get her to believe me. No, I would need to do something big if I ever wanted to get Annabeth back.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I am disappointed. I only got one review on my last chapter! I know it wasn't my best chapter but still I really need to know how you guys like this! So anyways enjoy the chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Annabeth's POV

I was somewhat aware of time passing. I just didn't know how much. I spent most of my time sleeping in that comfy bunk in the Artemis cabin. By now people had figured out where I was and my half siblings would come in sometimes to bring me food, or tissues, or to just hold me. As much as they tried, they weren't much help.

"Annabeth! You won't believe what I just found out!", exclaimed my half sister Marisol as she burst into the cabin.

"Huh?, I replied weakly.

"Well", she blurted," I talked to Percy and-"

"Please I don't want to hear it. Don't ever mention his name again. Percy doesn't love me. He probably never did and he's with Rachel now. He doesn't want me.", I choked out the last sentence. I reached my arms for a hug but she was staring out the window.

"Um, then why is he outside the cabin with a guitar and an 'I heart Annabeth' shirt?" she said.

Percy's POV

Uh oh. One of the Athena girls was walking over to the Poseidon table. And she looked angry…

"How could you do that to Annabeth?" She cried

"I didn't do anything it was a misunderstanding! She got the totally wrong impression." I replied hurriedly.

"Go on…" She replied skeptically.

I told her the whole story, starting from when I first told Annabeth about the surprise.

" …and now Annabeth may never speak to me again!" I finished.

"That's fantastic!" She exclaimed.

"No it's horrible!" I practically shouted. People were starting to stare.

"No I mean it's great that it was all a misunderstanding."

"Well I guess. Anyways, I have a plan to win her back so don't worry about it okay." I turned to leave then thought of something. Hey if you see Annabeth try to tell her it was just a misunderstanding?"

She nodded and ran off with a huge smile on her face. I headed back to my cabin and picked up my notebook. I flipped to the page that read: Operation WBA (Win Back Annabeth). I went over the details. I was ready. I put on the t shirt I had custom ordered. I grabbed the guitar I had my mom send me from a thrift store, plugged it into my amp and got ready to risk my heart, my pride, and total humiliation for the one girl that has always meant the most to me.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I AM SO SORRY IT HAS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I UPDATED! I have been super busy but I am officially back! So now that that's over with I have a few things to tell you guys.**

**I am both happy and sad to say that this will be the final chapter of this story. Being my first multi-chaptered story, this has been an amazing experience for me. I felt like I have grown so much just over these two months. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, alerted, favorite, read, or even just skimmed this story. You guys truly are a big part of why I write. **

**I am really excited to begin some new stories! Please PM me or leave a review with ANY ideas! Make sure to put me on author alert and stay tuned for future stories! Once again, please review so I can see how you guys like the ending and end with a bang.**

**Please and Love, RJT**

**And now, I gladly present, drum roll please…fine, don't give me a drum roll. Way to ruin my dramatic opening. :/**

**Anyways here it is, the final chapter of Percabeth Anniversary. Thanks again and remember to review**

Annabeth's POV

I ran to the window to see for myself. Sure enough, there was Percy just as she had described, although she left out that he looked like he was going to faint. Or puke. Or both.

I was in the bathroom in three giant leaps. I heard him play the opening notes of Bon Jovi's 'I'll be There For You". 35.2 seconds later I was dressed in a fresh camp shirt and jeans, with smooth hair and minty fresh breath. I opened the door of the cabin just as Percy began the chorus.

"I'M PRAYING TO GOD YOU'LL GIVE ME ONE MORE CHANCE GIRL!"

"I'll be there for you, these five words I swear to you."

"When you breathe, I want to be the air for you, I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU!"

"I'd live and I'd die for you, steal the sun from the sky for you."

"Words can't say what love can do. I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU-OU-OU"

We stared at each other for a moment. I finally spoke. "But what about Rachel?"

"What about her?" he replied. "We're just friends. She was helping me set up, and as she was leaving she tripped, taking me down with her."

"Really?"

"Really."

I probably looked like the Cheshire cat standing there, but I didn't care. Within a matter of seconds, I had crossed the distance between us. I attacked him with a flying tackle hug and we both landed on the ground.

"You, Seaweed Brain, are the most obnoxious, stupid, funny, amazing, fantabulous guy I have ever met."

"Does this mean you forgive me?" he replied.

I'm pretty sure the enthusiasm behind the kiss I planted on his lips answered his question.

Percy's POV

"Happy late Anniversary", I said.

Annabeth carefully lifted the lid of the small jewelry box and peered inside. With a look of wonder she held it up.

"Wow", she breathed. "It's beautiful….."

"May I?" I asked.

She nodded. I took the delicate bracelet and latched it on her wrist. I hung perfectly.

"Thank you Percy. I love it!" She said.

"But wait, there's more!" I blared in my best TV announcer voice.

"What! But Percy all I got you was that hat!" She exclaimed, pointing to the cool fedora that sat atop my mess of hair.

" Don't worry, it didn't cost anything. I love you, Wise Girl."

The expression on her face made everything I went through since that horrible night worthwhile. She leaned in and kissed me, soft and sweet.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain", she replied softly as she pulled back.

And as we lay there that night on the soft grass, Annabeth snuggled up close, it felt like nothing in the world could be more perfect.


End file.
